


I'm Just Coming Here (To Keep You Near)

by littlehuntress



Series: If You Find Me, Hide Me [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Food, M/M, confusion about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Webs, are you trying to seduce me?" Wade's voice rings throughout the apartment.</p><p>Food is the easiest way to someone's heart, but that is not the reason why Peter shows up at Wade's place carrying Mexican food as a gift. He's just being friendly or acting crazy, either choice is right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Just Coming Here (To Keep You Near)

Peter feels incredibly ridiculous as he hangs by Wade's open window. He really didn't think this through, he just went and bought an order of burritos on a whim. The food now safely in his grip inside a paper bag and somehow he's ended up in front of Wade's place because at this point those two are related in his head. Deadpool and Mexican food go together like cookies and milk, like pumpkins and pies, like...honestly, he should stop making stupid analogies and get this over with. He's starving. 

He steps inside the messy apartment, this isn't the first time he's here but he can't stop the thoughts of why am I here? and I'm crazy from assaulting him. Maybe someday he'll get used to this. Yup, he's crazy all right. No one in their right mind would step into Deadpool's place and expect not to be shot on the spot. 

Peter shakes his head, jumps from one foot to the other, waiting. But no one seems to be around. The apartment is _too_ silent. He turns towards the window, thinking maybe he should leave, come around some other time. He's debating on whether to leave the bag of burritos or not when a shriek comes from behind his back. 

"Spidey!" 

He's soon engulfed in a pair of strong arms, being lifted a few inches above the ground and he's thinking about using his super strength to get out of Wade's grip right before he's released. He coughs, stumbling a little, thinking he could've avoided this. 

"Do that again and you'll be stuck to the ceiling for the rest of the night." 

Wade still got his mask on but he's wearing sweats and a hoodie and despite that fact Peter swears he can see him _pout_.

"You're no fun. For a visitor you lack the charm necessary for letting you stay." 

"I'm plenty of fun," Peter says, stressing the word fun like he wants to make sure this guy knows he's more than science and vigilantism. 

"Sure, if I get you out of those superhero clothes," Wade mutters, slapping a hand over his mask covered mouth. 

Pete narrows his eyes. "What?" 

"I meant what'd you bring. The bag, what's in it?" 

Peter lets it go, focusing instead on Wade's question and if he were sixteen again and didn't have a mask on he would be blushing by now, stammering every word he dared to speak, but he likes to believe he's cooler. More in control of his actions. Still he only lifts the bag and whispers 'burritos' like it explains everything. 

Wade moves closer to him, and he's tall and muscular, smells somewhat homely, like detergent and baked goods. A startling contrast to the nights before Peter put a ban on killing sprees and when leather, sweat and the thick stench of blood used to mix together after he took down a few guys. Peter is surprised of his thoughts, shouldn't even know or notice those things about Wade. But Wade somehow has wormed his way into Peter's life. 

"Webs, are you trying to seduce me?" Wade's voice rings throughout the apartment. 

"Right, because these burritos are clearly saying come hither." 

Wade laughs startling Peter, it's not often he hears that sound without a bitter edge to it. "If food be the heart of love Spidey. I knew you had the hots for me." 

Wade takes the bag from him, settling down on the couch which has seen better days before turning on the TV, Peter's stands dumbly in the middle of the living room wondering if this is an alternate universe where Spider-man and Deadpool are actually the best of buds, one where Peter notices the ways Wade make his chest ache with something he's not that familiar with. 

"You know you can sit right? I won't bite unless you ask me real nicely." 

"Shut up Wade and stop eating my food. It's not just for you, fyi." 

Wade relents, passing the bag and toying with the remote not once settling on a channel. Peter lifts his mask up to his nose to take a bite out of his burrito, Wade's body heat traveling towards him. 

"Hey, Spidey, is it hot in here or is it just you?" 

As far as Friday nights go, it could be worse.


End file.
